Chase
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: One’s running from her Lover… Another’s hiding from her Husband… The Last is being pursued by her Soulmate… Will these 3 prodigies survive to tell their Tale once it is all over? COMPLETE
1. Part 1: Running

**_Chase_**

One's running from her Lover… Another's hiding from her Husband… The Last is being pursued by her Soulmate… Will these 3 prodigies survive to tell their Tale once it is all over?

**Well, I decided to do a little story on the Side, so, here it is!**

**All the Characters are mine, But the Idea of the Night World belongs to Wonderful Lisa Jane Smith, and that's about it, I think…**

**Oh, Yeah! By The Way, Please Read And Review! (Can't believe I forgot! The main thing, Really…)**

_Part 1: - Running _

_Part 2: - Found_

**Selena:**

Selena ran through the Jungle, her bare feet flying over dead twigs and moss. She had to keep running. She couldn't breath, but she couldn't stop… if she stopped… if she stopped… He'd catch her…

She could hear the panting of her own breath, and sweat dripped down her sides. Her hair came in her face, and she pushed it out of her eyes. A tree suddenly loomed in her path, and she swerved to avoid it, narrowly missing the trunk.

"Ow!" She hissed sharply. Her side was bleeding; it had scratched against a branch, and blood dripped down her sides. Her fear mounted, but she ran on, knowing that there was no hope of ever surviving this night….

Her dress was ripped and in tatters, but she ran on. She could feel him; though he made no sound, and she ran on, knowing he was coming for her… Suddenly, she banged straight into _someone_, and looked up.

She stopped.

**Kali:**

Kali slipped through the crowded market, keeping in the shadows. He was there, would always be there; looking for her, and so she had to be careful. She walked to the car park, all the while being cautious, and slid into her car. 15 minutes later, she had arrived at her discreet Condo towered by Gray City-Apartments. She opened the door quietly and entered, one hand in her pocket where the stake was kept.

Dropping her coat and shoes on the floor of the Foyer, She walked up to her bedroom in the apartment where she lived; glancing round nervously, then deposited her bag on the rough wooden bed that she slept on. It was all she could afford in this dump.

Her heart began to slow down. She was safe for now; she hoped. He _couldn't_ find her here. It was supposedly out of her league.

She sat down on the bed; her stomach rumbled, and she went down to the Kitchen, heating some leftover chicken in the microwave. Collecting her Food, she ate in the Dining Room, then went to the Kitchen and washed her hands, stacking the plate in the dishwasher.

Entering the Living Room, she stopped, frozen. Someone was leaning casually against the couch, back to her.

It was Him.

**Marietta:**

Marietta smiled, and looked up at the guy she was dancing with at the Nightclub. "What's your name?"

He leered, and she shivered. He was one of those rough types, but at least it wasn't _Him_. "Brandon."

"Brandon. You suit it." She simpered. It gave her a sick feeling to act like that, but she had to. She was pretending to be someone else, and she didn't want to blow her cover.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He smirked.

"My parents are out of town, so a night out would be good for me." She fibbed.

"Baby, You made the _wrong_ choice." He gripped her arm, and she winced. It hurt.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed, trying to break free, but he gripped her tighter, and she cried out.

"No-one will care if you shout." he rasped in her ear, "After all, this isn't a _Normal_ Club." She bit her lip hard, trying not to scream, but suddenly Brandon was thrown across the room. She smiled, and turned to face her rescuer, but her heart stopped.

He was Back.


	2. Part 2: Found

**_Chase_**

One's running from her Lover… Another's hiding from her Husband… The Last is being pursued by her Soulmate… Will these 3 prodigies survive to tell their Tale once it is all over?

**Well, I decided to do a little story on the Side, so, here it is!**

**All the Characters are mine, But the Idea of the Night World belongs to Wonderful Lisa Jane Smith, and that's about it, I think…**

**Oh, Yeah! By The Way, Please Read And Review! (Can't believe I forgot! The main thing, Really…)**

_Part 1: - Running _

_Part 2: - Found_

**Selena:**

_Suddenly, she banged straight into someone, and looked up. _

_She stopped. _

"Why are you running from me? You know I won't hurt you, my little cat." His gaze bore into hers.

She stood straight up, even though her sides were aching "You don't care about me. You never cared. So why don't you stop kidding yourself and just kill me?" She choked out.

He looked genuinely surprised. His voice was soft when he spoke, "You actually believe I don't care about you? I may not be your Soulmate, but I love you with all my Heart, and would kill anyone who hurt you."

"All those years, you _knew_ I was with Circle Daybreak, and even though I'm just a second-class 'Shifter, you claimed you loved me, but you're a Night World _Elder_, so you must have lied" She smiled mockingly, and looked at him, "So are you gonna kill me now?"

He stared at her. He looked shocked, and she found a hysterical laugh bubbling in her chest at the irony of it all. Oh, He didn't know that she had been with Daybreak, and she'd gone and spilled it out. Well, she'd known this was coming…

"No." He looked angry and horrified, and He gripped her arm tightly. "Selena, How could you even _think_ that? I _love_ you, and I'd _never_ turn you in!"

"Won't you?" She felt cold, and the world was beginning to dim. She was going to faint, she couldn't hold on to reality.

"Please, Selena. I'm telling the truth" he looked at her pleadingly. "I'll even join Daybreak to be with you."

She smiled faintly "I never thought I'd see the day you did that." She was feeling light-headed now, and began to sway on her feet. All that running had taken a lot from her.

He caught her, and held her close to him. "I love you." He murmured against her hair.

"I love you too." She said, and fainted.

The sun rose up over the horizon, and the Jungle was alive with sounds. Andre Redfern picked up his lover in his arms, and began the long trek home.

**Kali:**

_Someone was leaning casually on the Couch, Back to her. _

_It was Him. _

He turned around, facing her.

"Kali." His Voice was silky as he said her name. She shivered.

"How did you find me?" She struggled to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You don't hide your tracks very well." He started coming towards her like a predator cornering its prey, and she walked a few steps backwards.

His lips quirked into a smile when he noticed her reaction.

"Scared of me?" He said. His eyes were dark as he looked as her, drinking her in.

She forced a wild laugh. "Why, I might ask _you_ the same thing?" She turned the statement into a question.

He smirked "Not particularly."

She looked at him. "Since you've come to kill me, why don't we settle it now once and for all, right here?"

A dark light lit up in his eyes. "As you wish."

And with those three words, everything changed. He was standing in a relaxed position, but with a readiness that he might fly into battle in a split second. And She was in a particular position that she had learned in Tae Kwon Do, A position that allowed her to defend herself from all sides and still attack her enemy.

He made the first move, and the battle was on. They parried and traded blows for hours, never getting tired, knowing this was a fight to the death.

Being a Vampire Hunter, Kali had met him a few years ago and fallen in love with him, never realising he was a vampire. They had got married, But she had soon found out what he was after he killed her whole family and her friends. Now she was on the run from him, and she had done a pretty good job of it – until now.

Finally, He had backed her up in a corner, trapping her with no way out.

"What a pity I have to kill you." he smiled cruelly at her, and as she watched, a dark light entered his eyes and his canines lengthened, as sharp and translucent as a cat's. He was going into feeding mode.

"Not before I do first" She informed him.

He laughed. Then he lunged at her, and she had pulled a stake out from behind her back, sliding it cleanly between his ribs. She fell to the floor, throat torn out, watching as the last of hid life drained away. He stared at her, smiling as blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, then exploded into dust.

She leaned back against the wall, one hand on her torn throat, and closed her eyes for the last time.

Dorian Sangue was gone, and so was the one who had killed him.

**Marietta:**

_She smiled, and turned to face her Rescuer, but her heart stopped. _

_He was Back._

"How – How did you find me?" She breathed.

"Ria, I won't hurt you. Come back home. Your parents are worried sick." His gaze bore into hers.

"Probably by now you'd have killed them." Her laugh was as hard as broken glass.

"Ria, I don't know _why_ you're so afraid of me, and why you ran away. But if you want to shout and scream at me, I suggest we take this someplace else." he glanced around.

She looked around as well. "No" She said, surprising him. "Why _shouldn't_ they hear? After all, this isn't a normal Club. They're _your_ kind - _Aren't they_?"

He sighed, "Ria, We're Soulmates... Why are you doing this to me?" His voice took on a pleading tone.

"Let me think!" Eyes glowering with anger, She turned to face him squarely. "You came into my life 3 years ago, and I was happy that you were my Soulmate and everything, but then I found out that you'd been going to see another woman, and after finding out what you really are and who you work for, I figured I might as well run away, because I'd put my Family in danger. After all, I'm _Vermin_. Night Worlders don't fall in love with Vermin. Especially the _Vampires_. It's against the Night World to do so, and if you do you can be killed – Is that enough for you?"

He stared at her strangely. "You seem to know a lot." He observed.

That forced a laugh from her. "Circle Daybreak told me - After all, I _am _one of their best assassins"

He jerked as if she'd said he was going to die. He looked scared, and She wondered what was going on with him.

"Circle... Daybreak." He had a strange look on his face "Ria, please listen to me-"

"I don't care!" She yelled.

He stepped closer and gripped her arms tightly. "Ria, you don't understand what's going on – just - just come with me, and I'll explain everything."

"Explain _what_, exactly?" She sneered at him. "I know everything there is to know already."

He looked angry now. Good, _He __**should**__ be angry_. "Fine, You want to know the truth? This will probably get me killed, but what the heck, if my own _Soulmate_ hates me!" He stared heatedly at her, "The truth is, I'm really a spy for Circle Daybreak, and that woman you saw was Maya Redfern – I'm her supposed Spy for the Night World."

She stared at him, feeling warm, and then froze. _They were in the Black Iris._ The Night Worlders around them were getting ready for a Fight…

The next few minutes were a blur of action as She battled viciously, Him at her side. Finally, when it was over, She surveyed the scene. "Next time, I don't think I'll be so eager to go into a Night World Club, especially if I'm going to spill my secrets to my Soulmate" She turned to face him. "Can you wipe their minds? I don't want them to remember what happened." Being a Vampire, He had the Gift of Telepathy, and could take years away from anyone, making them forget what had happened.

"Sure." He closed his eyes, and she could feel waves of power emanating from him. Everyone in the room took no a peaceful expression in their unconsciousness.

"I think we should be going now – and I'm glad you're back." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Then he leaned down and kissed her, and everything was all right.

Julian Cahill had come home to his Soulmate at last.


End file.
